Blind Date
by snapcracklepop55
Summary: “It's been a month since you broke up with Gideon, and I haven't seen you smile since.” Forced on a blind date she doesn't want, Lily receives the worst date-fate of all: she's stood up. But when James swoops in, it seems the evening may not be so bad


Summary: "It's been a month since you broke up with Gideon, and I haven't seen you smile since." Forced into a blind date she doesn't want, Lily Evans receives the worst date-fate of all: she's stood up. But when James Potter swoops in, it seems the evening won't be so bad after all...  
  
  
  
***CHAPTER ONE: Salads and Sporks***  
  
"You want me to go on a blind date?" Lily Evans repeated, quite taken aback at the request.  
  
"Yes," replied her friend Vanessa. "Please?"  
  
Lily sighed and lazily tucked the few loose strands of her fiery red  
  
hair behind her ears. "I dunno...a blind date? It doesn't sound very appealing."  
  
"You have to go, Lil. The guy sounds fairly decent – plus, it's been nearly a month since you broke up with Gideon, and I haven't seen you smile since. You need to have some fun!"  
  
"Who told you about this guy?" Lily asked curiously.  
  
"A girl from work," Vanessa said firmly, not wanting to stray to far from the topic at hand.  
  
Lily and Vanessa were sprawled comfortably in large, velvety armchairs, in the living room/bedroom of Lily's flat. It was a warm spring day, and the fresh sunlight poured through the windows, warming the floors and giving the normally gloomy flat a cheerful lift. The birds were chirping happily, causing Lily to wish she were outside and not having this conversation with Vanessa.  
  
"I don't think I have the time," she lied, knowing full well she had nothing but free time on her hands.  
  
"One date," Vanessa bartered quickly, "Just one. It can't hurt, right? Maybe you'll actually like the guy."  
  
Lily snorted. "Unlikely."  
  
"You've got a bad attitude about dating, you know that, Lily? Would you at least do it for me? I hate seeing you mopey all the time. And - and, you can have the date at the restaurant I waitress, so if you need out, I'll be there."  
  
Lily sighed and rolled her almond shaped, emerald eyes before resting them on Vanessa. "Fine," she said, articulating her syllables very clearly, "I'll go...one date...if you'll get off my back about it all."  
  
"Deal," Vanessa said with a grin. She jumped to her feet, deciding at that moment that she and Lily ought to go for a walk. It was a nice day, after all.  
  
"What's the guy's name?" Lily asked as the two ambled down the sidewalk. It was early afternoon now and the sun was beating down rather heavily. The women didn't mind, however, after surviving three long months of London winter.  
  
"John White," Vanessa replied. As an afterthought, she added, "He's a Muggle, I believe."  
  
**  
  
James Potter and Sirius Black lazily strolled the cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade, enjoying the first nice day in a few months. It felt odd to be in Hogsmeade with it not being a trip from Hogwarts – they had only graduated last year, and were still adjusting to things.  
  
"So there's this restaurant in London," Sirius Black said, eyes twinkling, "Which I hear has great food. Want to go Saturday night?"  
  
James Potter shook his head and smirked. "Great food you say?" he laughed slightly, "C'mon Padfoot, what's the real reason?"  
  
Sirius broke into his trademark "charming grin" and replied, "The waitress, Vanessa, has been avoiding my charm attempts."  
  
The two friends stopped outside Florean Fortesque's, craving an ice cream. James laughed at Sirius's past comment as they entered and scouted for the best possible flavour. "Charm attempts? I can't say I'm surprised she's been avoiding them..."  
  
Sirius huffed good-naturedly. "So you in?"  
  
James licked his lips upon discovering the large bucket of Double Chocolate Fudge ice cream. Rather painfully tearing his attention from it, he replied, "Yeah, yeah, I'm in."  
  
**  
  
It seemed to Lily that Vanessa was more excited about this date than she was. She had come over early Saturday afternoon, and taken it upon herself to select Lily's outfit, hairstyle and possible makeup choices. Lily, however, couldn't care less; she'd be perfectly happy going to meet this John White wearing worn sweats and a baseball cap.  
  
"Ooh, this dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Vanessa cooed, pulling a forest green concoction from Lily's overflowing closet. Vanessa was right, the dress was gorgeous. Its simple lines hugged her waist protectively, yet not quite provocatively, while giving her curves she only ever had while wearing the dress. The neck swooped quite low but Vanessa deducted that Lily would still be quite safe wearing it - Lily herself wasn't too sure on that.  
  
"This is the one," Vanessa said proudly as Lily examined herself before the full-length mirror.  
  
"I look like a hussy."  
  
Vanessa frowned. "Well...an extremely beautiful hussy, then."  
  
"Is that better than a normal hussy?"  
  
"Yes. Yes it is."  
  
**  
  
James and Sirius were lounging comfortably at the restaurant's bar, sipping simultaneously on the drinks they had ordered. Beer for Sirius, whiskey for James. They talked in between sips, but a normal conversation was out of the question since every few seconds Sirius whipped his head around, peering through the crowded restaurant for a sign of Vanessa.  
  
"Are you sure we've got the right restaurant?" James joked.  
  
"Yeah...I think. She works from 7:00 - 10:00, usually, so she should be here..."  
  
"What do you do, stalk this girl?"  
  
Sirius smirked. "I'm not that desperate."  
  
James had joined Sirius in his search for Vanessa and now he, too, peered about the restaurant searching for a waitress that fit her description. They were having no luck so far. His hazel eyes flashed towards the front entrance and gleamed when he saw two women, smiling and laughing, enter. One was dressed in a stunning forest green dress - which, he noticed, went gorgeously with her hair - and the other was dressed in a black skirt and white top, normal uniform for the waiting staff.  
  
"Hey," James whispered, not realizing his voice was so low, "Check them out."  
  
Sirius looked, and instantly his lips cracked into a grin. "It's her, Prongsy. Vanessa."  
  
But James was no longer paying attention to Sirius or Vanessa, his eyes and his attention were fully devoted to the redheaded woman in the green dress.  
  
**  
  
"Vanessa!" Lily hissed as her friend passed by, empty tray in hand.  
  
Vanessa stopped and looked at Lily with apologetic eyes. "I'm sorry, Lil. I thought he'd show!"  
  
He hadn't. Lily Evans, for the first time in her life, had been stood up. And she felt like a right fool, sitting alone in a crowded restaurant, all dolled up for nothing.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong," Lily snapped.  
  
"I really am sorry."  
  
"I know," Lily sighed, "It's okay, don't be sorry - he's the scumbag, right?"  
  
Vanessa chuckled. "Right."  
  
**  
  
"She's been stood up," James said excitedly, "Look Padfoot, she's been stood up."  
  
"That's not something most people get excited about, y'know."  
  
"Oh, shut up. I'm gonna go talk to her."  
  
James rumpled his hair; a habit he hadn't quite broken yet, and cautiously approached the woman. She had her chin rested in her palm and had quite a sullen look dancing about her face. Apparently, she was quite sour with the situation, judging by the look she flashed when she saw him approaching.  
  
"Oh," she said softly as he reached the table, "Are you John White, by any chance?"  
  
James shook his head. "No, sorry...doesn't look like he's showing up though, eh?"  
  
The woman smiled half-heartedly. "Nah, nasty little scum probably has better things to do."  
  
James took the woman's comment as an invitation to join her, and so pulled out a chair and sat opposite her. Still smiling faintly, she picked at her garden salad, examining the large salad spoon at length.  
  
"They call it a spork," she muttered, "Quite clever, really."  
  
"A spork? Really? I never knew that." In his mind, James was laughing at himself. Were they honestly talking about sporks?  
  
"Yeah - see, it's a spoon and a fork --"  
  
"Spork," James finished, smiling wryly. "I'm James," he added, remembering she didn't yet know his name, "James Potter."  
  
"Potter?" the woman repeated. Lowering her voice somewhat, she asked, "You went to Hogwarts, didn't you?"  
  
James grinned. So she had heard of him? "Yeah."  
  
"Right, right. I was in Gryffindor, too. Though I was a few years  
  
behind you, I think."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"That's a nice name," James replied, while trying to remember a Lily Evans in Hogwarts - he had no memory of one at all. "So you got stuck on a blind date, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "Though you can't exactly call it a date, since only one of us showed up..."  
  
**  
  
Lily was surprised to find herself smiling at this James Potter. She hadn't expected that an evening like this could end up half decent.  
  
She looked at him, not hiding it at all, and decided he was rather handsome. She had seen him around Hogwarts, of course, but always with a rather large group of girls on his trail. She liked him better on his own, she decided.  
  
"Your friend over there; is he interested in Vanessa?" Lily asked, looking towards Sirius. He was sipping a beer and chatting to Vanessa, who, it seemed, was giving in to his charm attempts.  
  
"Yeah. He's been talking about her for weeks - it's the only reason we're here, really."  
  
"Hmm, she hasn't mentioned any guys lately..."  
  
"I wouldn't think she would...according to Sirius, she's been avoiding his charm attempts."  
  
"Ah," Lily replied, bursting into laughter. James liked her laugh, he decided.   
  
**  
  
"You want to get out of here?" James asked, after a long silence fell upon them, "Go for a walk – or something?"  
  
"I'd love to," Lily replied. James's heart soared. "But I can't." His heart crash-landed. "My friend and I kinda made plans." His heart was reinforced with new hope. "So maybe another time?" It soared yet again.  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Sounds great," she replied, "Send me an owl sometime, then."  
  
**********  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, with the exception of Vanessa, belong to the utterly magnificent J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: I had this idea back in the summer during my HP phase...but I was de- phased before I could write it...so here I am, phased again, and I decided to re-write it and put it up. So, hopefully it's good and you'll review. Who knows, I may just give ya a spork if you do! =D 


End file.
